Confessio
by Angel from the hell
Summary: Im zweiten Teil stellt Bella den Cullens die wichtigste Frage und stellt sie vor die Wahl: Soll Bella verwandelt werden oder nicht? Für einen kurzen Moment überlegt Rose und entscheidet sich dagegen: "Nichts im Leben ist umsonst, nicht einmal der Tod....


**Confessio**

„Rosalie?"

Ich starre dieses zerbrechliche Gesicht an, welches mich erwartungsvoll ansieht.

Nur ein Wimpernschlag würde genügen, um ihr gesamtes Leben aus der Bahn zu werfen, während meins schon vor einiger Zeit ohne mich festgelegt wurde.

Ich weiß nicht, was du dir mit deinem Wunsch erhoffst, dummes, kleines Mädchen. - Ist es Geld? Denn Glück kann es niemals sein…

Schon immer lernte man uns, was es heißt sparsam und genügsam zu leben, doch was bringt es uns?

Geld, Haus und noch mehr Materieelledinge, mehr auch nicht.

All dies hatte ich, doch glücklich machten diese mich auch nicht.

Sag mir, bist du glücklich?

So glücklich, dass du morgens mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen aufstehst und dich jeden Morgen bedankst, dass du so ein tolles Leben führen darfst – frei von Kummer und Sorgen?

Sei ehrlich oder musst du dich selbst belügen, um die Lüge deines Lebens aufrechterhalten zu können?

Kannst du den Unterschied zwischen Lüge und deinem Leben noch erkennen?

Überleg es dir gut, denn wenn du diesen dir so lang ersehnten Wunsch auch in die Tat umsetzt, dann wird dir noch eine viel größere Lüge auferlegt.

Ich war einmal glücklich, vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, doch die Wende des Schicksals nahm mir auch dieses Glück.

Nein, es ist nicht gerecht dem Schicksal immer alles zu zuschieben. Der Fehler liegt oftmals bei einem selbst oder jemand anderes gönnt dir dein Glück nicht, geleitet von Hass und Eifersucht.

Dieser Neid, geleitet in dem Glauben, dass die kommende Tat Gerechtigkeit bescheren wird, kann ein gesamtes Leben zerstören, eine gesamte Familie auseinander bringen und den Betreffenden für immer ins Unglück stürzen….

Wenn diese Missgunst dich in seinen Sog gezogen hat, dich mit seiner Unbarmherzigkeit umarmt hat, dann versperren sich so viele Wege dir, kein Ausweg wirst du dann noch finden.

Vergiss alle Regeln, Gesetze und Lebensweisheiten, denn sie werden dir dann auch nichts mehr bringen. Gewiss werden meine Worte dir auch kein Glück bescheren können, denn sie haben keine Form und Gestalt und können dich somit nicht vor den Dämonen der anderen beschützen, doch eins können sie: Dir Hoffnung bescheren.

Einst war ich in solch einer Lage, jede Tür, die mir zuvor geöffnet war, schloss sich augenblicklich, als hätte sie ihr Leben lang darauf gewartet, dass sie mir all die Gemeinheiten, denen ich ihr zugefügt habe, zurück zahlen kann und als sei dies der Augenblick der Vergeltung.

Blinder Hass überkam mich, mein Blick umhüllt von reiner Schwärze, wollte ich, konnte ich fast schon nichts anderes mehr als nur diesen einen Gedanken hegen: Vergeltung.

Vergeltung an diejenigen, die mir das angetan haben.

Warum sollte ich es auch nicht tun?

Sie brachten über mich nur Elend, nahmen mir mein sterbliches Leben, dafür gaben sie mir ein Leben für die Ewigkeit. Wahrscheinlich müsste ich ihnen auch noch dafür dankbar sein.

Wer will denn nicht, sein sterbliches Leben, was mit jedem einzelnen Atemzug allmählich seinen Glanz verliert, gegen ein unsterbliches, für immer andauerndes Leben eintauschen? –Ein Pakt mit der ewigen Verdammnis eingehen?

Ich setzte meine Gedanken in die Tat um. Ich müsste leugnen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich es bereue oder gar um ihr Leben trauer. Gewiss tu ich es nicht, doch eins ist mir nach all den Jahren bewusst geworden, es war falsch. Man kann keine Gerechtigkeit erzielen, indem man etwas Falsches macht.

Böses und Böses werden niemals etwas Gutes geben.

Gewiss würdest du dich jetzt fragen, wenn ich dir dies erzählen würde, was meine Worte für einen Sinn haben. Mit einer Leichtigkeit, die nicht einmal einen Atemzug beinhaltet, kann ich dir sagen: „Er hat keinen."

Ich wollte dir nur ausschließlich meine Beweggründe mitteilen, weshalb meine Entscheidung dementsprechend ausfallen wird.

Ich könnte dir gewiss eins auswischen, denn ich hatte es auch nicht leicht in meinem Leben, doch ich lernte, dass, auch wenn dir selbst Leid zugefügt wurde, du es nicht damit ausgleichen kannst, indem du jemand anderem Leid zufügst. Sicher ist es für einen Moment eine Genugtuung, aber wie lange hält dieser Moment an?

Eine Stunde, einen Tag? Gewiss keine Ewigkeit…

Aber dein Gewissen trägst du immer mit dir.

Nichts im Leben ist umsonst, nicht einmal der Tod, törichter Mensch, denn er kostet das Leben und wenn dieses einmal genommen wird, bleibt dir Nichts mehr übrig, was du noch geben kannst. Deshalb solltest du nicht so leichtfertig mit diesem spielen und umgehen, als hätte es kein Wert. Du solltest niemals das Leben hintergehen, ansonsten wird es dich hintergehen! Merke dir das gut…

Mit einem eiskalten Blick starre ich in ihr Gesicht.

Verängstigt blicken mich ihre rehbraunen Augen immer noch an.

Amüsiert kann ich hören wie sie versucht ihr viel zu schnellen Atem zu kontrollieren und auch ihr Herz ein wenig zu beruhigen, doch es missglückt ihr förmlich.

Ungeduldig stupst Emmett mir seinen Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

Daraufhin schaue ich liebevoll in sein Gesicht. Verwirrt und ratlos, als sei ich von Sinnen, entgegnet er meinen Blick.

Vielleicht sind meine Beweggründe tief, aber eins weiß ich sicher, mein Glück kam zu mir zurück und dieses Mal werde ich es wie mein Augapfel beschützen, was du noch lernen musst, Bella.

Ein einziges Wort soll meine Lippen verlassen, mehr auch nicht.

Nervös beiße ich auf meine Lippen.

„Nein." Dieses eine Wort, welches die Macht hat, eine gesamte Stille zu durchbrechen und mit seinem Klang den Raum einzunehmen, dringt zu den anderen durch.

Ich kann sehen, dass sie mühsam versucht ihrem Gesicht kein Ausdruck zu verleihen. Gewiss war meine Entscheidung absehbar, doch nicht aus den Gründen wie immer alle denken. Ich bin sicher nicht so ein egoistisches Monster. Um Missverständnisse zu klären, hebe ich meine Hände, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass ich noch etwas äußern möchte.

Überrascht wendet sie sich wieder an mich.

„Lass es mich bitte erklären.", bitte ich sie. „Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich irgendwelche Abneigungen gegen dich als Schwester. Es ist nur so, dass … es ist nicht das Leben, welches ich für mich gewählt hätte. Ich wünsche mir, dass damals für mich jemand dagegen gestimmt hätte."

Mehr wird erst einmal nicht über meine Lippen kommen. Allerdings musste ich einen grundlegenden Stein setzen, ansonsten würde ich fortlaufend immer dieselben Fehler begehen und hätte nichts aus meinem vorigen Leben gelernt.

Kurz nickt sie mir zu und wendet sich dann schließlich an Emmett…

Nichts im Leben ist umsonst, aber du kannst etwas aus dem Leben lernen, was dir einiges bescheren kann….


End file.
